Penelope Clearwater, Muggleborn
by AlwaysPadfoot
Summary: I wasn't scared because at that moment I wasn't just plain old Penelope. A drabbele from the POV of Penelope Clearwater during the final battle.


**Penelope Clearwater, Muggleborn**

**AlwaysPadfoot**

* * *

The whole castle shook as I raced along the fifth floor corridor. I'd never felt so alive, so alleviated, so empowered.

Three years ago I was beginning Healer training, everything was normal and calm. Then, suddenly I was in hiding, terrified that someone was going to find us and hand us over to the Ministry. Every corner we turned there were Snatchers, every escape we made we lost someone, every time I switched between groups of people I felt lost.

Luckily I'd avoided capture, avoided Azkaban, avoided death. Some people hadn't been so lucky. I reached the main staircase intending to move down into the corridor below when I heard a whimper in a nearby alcove, stopping me in my tracks. Backtracking, I peered into the small space to see a small blonde girl, probably a first year, unconscious on the ground with what appeared to be her older sister, who appeared to be about fourteen, leaning over her.

As soon as she saw me, her wand was in her hand pointed straight at me in defence. Blood was trickling from a gash just above her hairline and her whole body was shaking.

"GET BACK!" She yelled, "Don't come near me or my sister."

I held my hands up in defence, making sure my wand was in clear sight and stood firmly in place.

"Look, my names Penelope Clearwater, Muggleborn and I just want to help you," I answered.

"Give me one good reason why I should believe you?" She sneered. I look down at her robes to see she's a Slytherin, her younger sister is in Ravenclaw, but I don't care. They're both just kids and they need to get out. I bore my forearms to her to try and prove myself and the oldest girl looked at me sceptically.

"No mark, I swear, I was a healer in training, but I've been on the run for over eight months," I said, "I can heal your sister."

Anxiously she stepped back allowing me to reach her sister, "Please help her, she won't wake up."

I nodded taking my wand out and scanning the young blonde girl over, "What are your names?"

"She's called Sarah Jenson and I'm Kady, one of the Deatheaters knows she's been attending Hogwarts as a Muggleborn," Kady rushed over her words tears spilling from her eyes, "I lied to get her in, she's my half sister really and it worked because I'm a Slytherin. She's going to be all right, right?"

Sarah had been hit by the stunning spell, I reached into my pocket and turned to Kady.

"She's been stunned," I answered, "She's going to be fine, here take this."

I pushed my broken watch into her hand before waking Sarah with a simple enervate. She didn't get to say anything much, I knew she was okay though. Without another word, suddenly aware of heavy nearing footsteps, I spelled the watch into a portkey and watched the two girls disappear with an audible pop.

Slowly I emerged from the alcove, my wand gripped in my hand as a rough and vicious looking man skidded to a halt in front, his own wand raised up directly at my forehead.

"Where are they?" He hissed.

"They?" I echoed aimlessly, plastering a puzzled look across my face.

"The Mudblood and her half-blooded sister." He retorted angrily.

"Oh you mean the Ravenclaw Muggleborn and her older Slytherin sister?" I answered, a small grin passing my lips, "I made them a portkey, you won't find them."

I barely even registered his movement as a blue flash of light knocked me to the floor, my wand skidding across the corridor away from the both of us. The man pointed his wand straight at me, his eyes alight with anger.

"Who are you," he demanded.

"Penelope Clearwater, Muggleborn." I responded automatically. It didn't matter what I said because either way I would die at this mans hand. I would be proud of my blood status no matter what.

A smirk passed his lips and a flash of green clouded my vision. I wasn't scared because at that moment I wasn't just plain old Penelope, I was Penelope Clearwater and at least two people would remember my name for a long time to come.


End file.
